thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 38 - After Math
Opening Text "Dragons and Stuff? That made it 37 episodes...Before...Being cancelled. By a studio. But, YOU said: I'll fight ofr Krag...For Quigley...Alex...Leera...Even Markus...So, here it is. Dragons and Things. 38 episodes. Every episode...Because of you. Thank you! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met the heroes were in the endgame. Leera, inhabiting the body of Daralaxitran, was the final piece needed to take the assault directly to Woe. She flew toward the lost tomb of the Fifth Priest of Woe with all haste, the rest of the Krag Krew on her back. But along the way, they were assaulted by shadowy winged creatures. This proved to be the perfect opportunity for Leera to test her new power and she dominated the skies, incinerating her foes with her fiery breath. The battle was won, but not without cost. Markus and Angie were both carried off of Leeralaxitran’s back and dropped into the forest below. They were saved by their magic, but the Krag Krew was forced to land and regroup, and while they did more shadow creatures swarmed the skies, searching for the survivors. Flight seemed to be a foolhardy option, so the rest of the journey was made on foot. ''The Tomb of the Fifth Priest of Woe'''' was gone, and in its place was a swirling vortex of chaos and darkness. The heroes steeled themselves, and entered a shimmering portal into a dark corridor between worlds where Woe worked to bridge the gap between the shadow plane and the material plane.'' The heroes once again rejected an offer to be made “perfect” in Woe’s service, and the fight was on. Woe split into several aspects, assaulting the heroes with magic, might, and minions in a harrowing battle that even the mighty Leeralaxitran was not strong enough for. But in the end, it was the baleful dragons fire that destroyed Woe, bringing his reign of terror to an end, and releasing the shadow plane’s grasp on the material world outside. But all was not safe for the Krag Krew, with Woe destroyed, the corridor between worlds began to crumble. The heroes raced for the portal back to their world, and nearly didn’t make it. The dragon, in fact, did not, crushed by solid shadowmass as Leeralaxitran used her last bit of strength to get her friends to safety. Markus: Oh nooooooo. Jim: The portal closed. The Krag Krew safely on the material plane, and light returned to the world. '' [[Leera|''Leera]], herself was safe. Though the dragon body was lost to the void, Leera’s mind returned instantly to her own back in Trapsborough where Quigley was standing vigil. She filled him in on the events of the battle, and they returned to Anderley to await the return of their friends. ''Krag'''' and the others returned to the city, and were greeted as heroes. Already, the shadow’s influence was fading. The sun hung brightly in the sky, no one disappeared in the night, and even some of those who had been lost slowly began turning up, confused and unable to recount their experiences after they went missing. Perhaps that was for the best. Many who returned bore terrible scars, mentally and physically. It seemed that the process of transforming captives into kytons was a grim and literal one. The church spent weeks tending to the former captives, undoing the damage the kytons had inflicted.'' The Church of Arrander and The Wardens both immediately moved to try and take control of the artifact that had been used to control Daralaxitran, but it soon became apparent that the orb had been bonded specifically to the great dragon was worthless. The dragon now lost between worlds, caused the magic of the orb to fade entirely. ''Quigley'''' was called away quickly from you all by the church, and his duty forced him away from the group for some time. But that leaves the rest of you with time on your hands and decisions to make. What did you do?" '' Episode Description Part 1 "In all it's been 7 months since the encounter with Woe with Woe between worlds. Since then the reconstruction of Trapsborough has been a monumental task and it appears that the town is destined to come back even stronger and larger than it once was. This is largely due to the efforts and resources of the Swift Winds Trading Company. They have bought up almost all of the available buildings and land surrounding the town and swallowed up businesses long held by locals. Swift Winds employs almost everyone in Trapsborough now, providing jobs and opportunity in the wake of a crisis that left so many destitute. Some wonder, however, just what will happen to the town once it is owned entirely by an outside interest. Of course these kinds of thoughts are best kept under wraps now that Swift Winds controls much of the economy in Trapsborough and has the full and public support of the local government. Prospects can dry up quickly for anyone that doesn't share the company's vision of progress. However, things might change in light of recent events. Four nights ago in the Loremire Clay pits, which were bought up and converted into one of Swift Winds all to common restricted facilities, a terrible tragedy occurred. An explosion of some sort blasted through the pits, cause unknown. A dozen casualties reported, many more injured and the entire facility on complete lock-down. People are worried and grief stricken but no one can get any answers from Swift Winds and The Red Shields have put up an actual wall around the site to keep anyone from approaching the facility while Swift Winds deals with this crisis internally. They claim that the site is simply too dangerous for civilians. But why have none of the dead been taken to the Church of Percival for burial? Why have the priests been denied access to the wounded to treat them? And why has anyone who has tried to approach the site been met with a cold shoulder and none too subtle threats just for asking questions? Abner, these are the questions that you have been sent to answer. Reports of something dangerous going on in Trapsborough have peaked the interest of your superiors and you have made your way to this expanding town to find out what the company is up to. To help you a former contractor with the company has been assigned as your partner, Kimbulton and he has proven a strong and able ally thus far. He's even worked with the Krag Krew in the recent past and having the ear of some local legends may prove useful in getting answers from locals who may be reticent to speak with an outsider. You both arrive in Trapsborough in the early morning, the town just waking up and people starting their days. Perhaps finding this barbarian prince will prove a valuable first step in your quest for answers. What do you do?" Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Tabletop Loot - Dice Set * Brick Warriors - Warrior Pack Trivia * This episode marks the point where Dragons and Things eclipsed the episode count of Dragons and Stuff. * Matt Buchholtz guest stars in this episode as an investigator named Abner.... Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1